My new life
by chrystal1324
Summary: The quiet life of a normal girl is turned upside down when she is reborn into the khr world. Join her as she tries to keep the timeline in check as well as her sanity. Did I mention that she's five now? Lily- "I'm WHAT!"
1. Prologue

**Hello minna, this is my new story and this WILL go on. Sorry for those who have read my earlier story and wanted it to continue but I had writers block. I know, I just started it yesterday and I already have writers block. Makes me wonder how i am going to continue this one. **

**Anyway enjoy~**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! (If i did Aria and Luce would still be alive with Yuni)**

My name is Lily (yes i like this name a lot) I have long dark blue hair that reaches my knees and my eyes are a shade lighter than my hair.

I grew up in an orphanage near the outskirts of the town, I say orphanage but it was more like hell for me, all the bullying, the verbal abuse and loneliness almost broke me. The reason for all of this was beacause of the incident which got me in this hell- hole in the first place;

_It was a sunny, warm afternoon when me and my family were sitting down for lunch. The setting was pretty ironic for what was going to happen though. _

_Anyway, as we were all finishing, me and my big sister went outside. My sister's name is Rose and like me she has blue eyes. Though while my hair was midnight blue, her's was golden._

_After going to the back yard we heard a gun shot as a man with torn clothes and messed up hair broke open the front door. My sister immediatly hid me in the hollow of an old oak tree (I was 5 then so i was able to fit somehow) and she hid herself up in the branches of the tree._

_A few minutes later we heard more gun shots and my mom screaming. Then another shot and she was quiet. The worst part of it was that i was able to see some of the living room through the window, the once white carpet was stained a deep red and i felt like throwing up. _

_Mom and dad were dead. I kept repeating the words over and over in my mind, they were dead, dead. I was about to faint when i heard footsteps coming closer with the sound of harsh breathing accompanying them. _

_I stayed as still as i could but it was too late. He looked at me and knew I was there, he laughed maniacally and pointed the gun at me._

_ Just when he was about to shoot, my sister jumped down from the tree and held him down, he pushed her away but she didn't give up. _

_Soon we heard sirens since the gun shots had alerted the neighbours and the man who got desparate. He managed to kick my sister off him and before she could even move he took the gun and shot her, the blood poured through her now red shirt as the police rushed to capture the man. _

_But they were too late, everyone was dead, everyone except me. _

And that was how i ended up in the orphanage. I was silent most of the time and people called me the devil child because i was the only survivor.

There were many rumors about me and some of them say that i was the one who killed my family. I didn't deny those because they were partly true, if i hadn't been there my sister would still be alive, it was all my fault.

Even now I still have nightmares about it and the only way to get my mind off everything was anime and manga. Yes, I am a big otaku and right now my favourite was katekyo hitman reborn! I watched and rewatched it and read all of the manga chapters. I wish i could go to their world, they were all so happy and they had real friends who care about them.

Oh! Did i mention that i had a fatal unknown disease which can kill me at any time, any where? It must have slipped my mind, hmm what are the odds?

Anyway the disease chose that night to kill me. It started with me having difficulty breathing and then it got worse and i started coughing blood. Soon I stopped breathing completely and everything went dark.

I was finally leaving, maybe I would be able to see my parents now. Who knew that i would be waking up in my favourite anime?

**This chapter was a bit angsty but i will (try to) make it funnier. **

**Thank you, come again! (Simpsons reference FTW XD)**


	2. Introductions

**Here i present to you the second chapter *drumroll* Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

I regained conciousness after a while only to be surrounded by darkness and a strange floating feeling. Was I in heaven? I did die after all.

The feeling was replaced with the rough grass and the sun shining on my face. I lay there until I heard some shouts and decided to open my eyes.

Remember what i said about heaven? What i saw was close, the khr crew were staring at me, well some of them at least. They were tsuna, yamamoto, gokudera and reborn. Must. Supress. Inner. Fangirl KYAAA! *cough*

Any way I should probably say something before they think i'm mute. "Where am I?" seriously? That's like the oldest line known to man. I mean come on! "You are in namimori forest" reborn answered. Wait, does namimori even have a forest? "What are you doing here" he asks while taking his gun out. "I don't know" "hmm what's your name?" He puts leon back. "Lily" my voice came out small. "Lily san, you look tired, would you like to come to my house till you're okay?" Asks the ever caring tuna fish we all know and love. "That would be nice" I say and then faint for the second time that day.

I woke up to the beautiful (not) sounds of grenades, explosions and a loud HHIIIEEEE! Yep this is definitely not heaven.

I was in tu- err- tsuna's room on the bed and tsuna was doing his home work with gokudera and yamamoto. They turned to look at me, though gokudera was more like glaring. "Lily san, are you feeling ok now?" Tsuna asked me again. I nod and get off the bed, then i caught sight of myself in the mirror. What i saw shocked me and made me scream in horror.

**Cliff hanger :P**

**WAIT! WAIT! I WAS JOKING! COME BACK!**

**Anyway where was I? Oh right the scream...**

"Lily san what's wrong?!" "Kid?" "Oi brat! What happened?!" All three of them looked at me in worry.

Remember when I said I was 14? Well now my reflection showed me what I looked like as a 5 year old. My hair was the same length but everything else was smaller except for my eyes. I felt someone shaking my shoulders and i snapped back to reality.

Tsuna was looking at me with worry "What happened?" "Nothing" I replied. He didn't look convinced but he let it go. "Oi Lily, maman asked whether you would like to eat dinner here" Reborn said looking at me. "O-okay, thank you" We all went downstairs for dinner and I got to meet The Nana Sawada A.K.A the kindest lady in the whole series. They weren't joking when they said that, I could literally SEE the sparkles around her.

Her food was amazing too. It was better than anything I have ever eaten in my past life. Speaking of my past life, whenever I try to remember it everything becomes hazy and jumbled up.

The only things I can remember clearly are the story line of khr and, unfortunately, the death of my family. Everything else is a blur.

"Lily chan" Nana turns to look at me. "Huh?" "Do you have anywhere to go to?" "Err, not really..." "Maman" Reborn calls and then he whispered something to Nana which the rest of us couldn't here.

When he was done she had sparkles in her eyes and considering the fact that reborn had something to do with it I had a bad feeling. "Lily chan, Why didn't you tell me your parents were run over by a steam roller and that you were the only surviver? How tragic."

I blink, "What?" Dammit reborn! Couldn't you have thought of a better, more believable lie instead of something that sounds like a darker version of tom & jerry?!

"Why don't you stay here? There's an extra bed in the guest room which you can use and tommorow we can go shopping for clothes!" Nana exclaimed happily.

"Thank you Sawada san" "It's fine and you can call me maman" "Ok maman" And that was how I ended up staying at tsuna's house.

**Second chapter complete ^_^V**

**Ciao~**


	3. First day of school

**YAY! I MADE IT PAST 2 CHAPTERS! WOOHOO!**

**Ahem. Anyway...**

**Thank you to everyone who favourited (is that even a word?) or followed this piece of junk. I really appreciate it. *wipes tear* Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! (If I did this would be canon)**

After going shopping with Nana (or should I call her maman now?) I arranged everything in my room and put my namimori middle school uniform on the bed. Yes, you heard me, I'm going to their school. I GET TO MEET HIBARI! If you're wondering about how this happened heres a flash back;

(Insert cool flashback sounds here)

It was a normal day, everything was quiet and peaceful...pfff Yeah right! I have no idea why the neighbours are so oblivious. I mean seriously, everyone here has to either be deaf, blind or just plain dumb. (Does not include Nana, no one insult maman!)

"Lily" reborn called suddenly. "Huh?" I look up noticing the glint in his eyes. Oh God, please don't be something evil, please don't be something evil. "How would you like to go to tsuna's school" Nooooooooooo! Wait, what?

"What?" "You seem smart for your age, you could probably do the entrance exam, you can go under the name of Sawada." well considering the fact that I was 14 before I died I probably could, but then again, I wonder if they will let a 5 year old in . Meh, I'll figure something out. Namimori here I come! Or not! Probably not!

(End flashback)

**Chrystal-*closes book* And that, my friends (or enemies), is how Lily went to school. Lily- WTH are you doing here?! Shoo! Shoo! Come back at the end! Chrystal- Even my own creations hate me. **

**T-T**

Maman got me the uniform specially made once I told her that I was going to school. I kinda feel bad for her, I mean she has to do so much for us freeloaders. Though at least money isn't a problem, her husband is the chief external adviser of the friggin VONGOLA.

Now all I have to do is get permission from Hibari and possibly die in the process. Off to school!

The next morning I woke up (well duh), put the uniform on, rushed downstairs, went back up, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, went downstairs again and started eating. The reason I'm in such a hurry is 1) I GET TO MEET most of THE OTHERS! 2) I DON'T WANT TO DIE! (Specially not from a tonfa- related death *shiver*)

When I reached the school I still had half an hour before it even opened. Well atleast I'm not late! Hahahaha! (Oh God i'm becoming Yamamoto now) Might as well explore.

The school grounds were actually pretty big. There are many courts for different club activities and the school itself is bigger than what it looked like in the anime

I was in the middle of looking at the classes when a tonfa was pushed on my neck. "Herbivore, you're trespassing, kamikorousu" "Wait! Wait! Wait! I'm a student here!" I duck the attack and back flip. Thank God I took gymnastics.

"Student?" "Well actually I want to register here but they say that I have to ask you so, STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!" I cover my face with my hands. "How old are you" he finally stops attacking. "5 but I have the knowledge of a 14 year old, also, reborn sent me."

Reborn seems to be the only one hibari listens to so hopefully this will work. "The infant? Are you also like him" he goes into battle mode again. "Yes but I'm not a fighter" "Hn, fine." He walks away, "I will inform the staff myself"

...I met hibari and survived...wow

~Time skip~

Right now I'm infront of the classroom door. The principle told me to wait outside until the teacher introduces me, unfortunately, the teacher is Nezu sensei- you know, the guy who tried to expell tsuna and acted like a dick in that time capsule episode?- yeah him.

"Class, be quiet! We have a new transfer student! Please welcome Lily sawada, great, another sawada" of course, he whispered the last part but too bad, I have good hearing.

The door slammed open and I walked in. "Hello my name is Lily sawada and if you insult my nii-chan I will decapitate you and feed you to the dogs" I said all of this with an angelic smile on my face. "Nezu sensei, where am I to sit?" I turn to him and if looks could kill he would already be in hell by now. "S-sit behind sasagawa" he nervously backed away from me.

I walked past gokudera's glares, yamamoto's hahaha-ing and tsuna's HIIE's to my desk. Kyoko smiled at me like it's the most natural thing in the world for a transfer student to be a five year old. "Hello Lily chan! Let's be friends ok?" "Sure"

I decided that I liked her, who doesn't? "Hmph, a brat" Hana sighed. What's her problem, more importantly, was that a lampo impression? "Hana chan, don't be rude" kyoko scolded lightly. Hana just looked away, I sweatdrop. The anger is strong with this one*

"Alright class, quiet down" Nezu sensei shouted "blablablatestblablafutureblablabla LILY SAWADA! PAY ATTENTION!" "Shut up, you're annoying." I growled. He looked taken aback. "Wh-How dare you talk back to your teacher!" He screeched. "Shut up before I reveal your secret to the whole class, fake teacher san~" I do a byakuran smile.

He looked scared for a moment and decided to leave me. Good, I was seriously on the verge of snapping his neck right there. I'm not usually violent but: opposite of a morning person + A really annoying guy + him trying to wake you up when you are sleep deprived = the second coming of Kyoya Hibari. Dun dun dun dun.

Don't disturb me or kamikorousu.

***star wars reference**

**Sorry this chapter was short but I was ****_actually_**** sleep deprived when I wrote this. BTW, I'm going to write one chapter a day normally, more if I feel like it and none if something comes else gets in the way, though I will make up for it later. **

**Third chappy done. **

**Bye bi~**


	4. Hahi s, explosions and EXTREMES!

**Sry for not uploading for the last 2 days but real life got in the way. (Bitch)**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing and am getting REALLY tired of this. **

After the bell rang, me, yamamoto, gokudera and tsuna went to the rooftop. "Lily chan, why are you here? You scared everyone!" Tsuna exclaimed. I told him to drop the annoying san from my name.

"What ever do you mean nii chan?" I tilt my head innocently, hey if a i'm going to have a 5 year old's body I'm going to make use of it. The nii chan part was maman's idea btw. "You know what I mean!" Tsuna sighed exasparated. "Hahaha it's fine isn't it?" Yamamoto laughed, "the more the merrier!"

"Shut up baseball nut! Don't disagree with the tenth!" Gokudera shouted. "Maa, maa." Tsuna just sweatdropped at them before suddenly becoming stiff.

L-lily chan, d-didn't you have to get permission from Hibari san to come here?" "Yes, why?" "YOU'RE ALIVE?!" I roll my eyes, "No, he killed me and this is my ghost" actually, that might be true."H-HIIEEE!" "Relax, I'm kidding" I sweatdropped, fuuta was right, he does scare easily.

"HOW DARE YOU SCARE THE TENTH?!" Stupidera shouted. "Shut up tako-head" "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" "Ta-ko head~" I slowly pronounce all the syllables.

A red anger mark appeared on his forehead. "DIE!" He takes his dynamite out. "Child abuse!" I run behind tsuna.

"G-gokudera kun! Please put the dynamite away!" "ok... only for the tenth!" Sheesh, what a puppy. The day soon passed and soon it was time to go home. Yamamoto and gokudera split ways with us eventually so me and tsuna were left alone.

"Hey lily chan?" "Yeah?" "What actually happened to your parents? I mean what reborn said was obviously a lie and you never really told us about your past. Though you don't have to say anything if you don't want to." "It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I can't really remember my past." Atleast, anything after the murder "...oh, sorry" we walked in silence to the house.

~oh the glories of timeskip~

After some very, very eventful days, I lied down on my bed to take a break from all the noise, though that was incredibly difficult thanks to lambo's whining, crying, explosions, ect, ect.

Oh, I met Haru and Ryohei this week. I like Haru, she is really energetic and reminds me of my sister, plus we both like cake. Me, her and Kyoko go to cake shops together. Ryohei is also nice, except for when he's trying to get me into his goddamn boxing club! The reason for that was an accident really, heres a flashback for you;

I was on the swings at the park trying to cool off, lambo had spilled his grape juice on my favourite dress and ruined it. If that wasn't enough, the stupid cow dropped an unpinned grenade in my room on the exact spot where all my prized possesions were, and somehow managed to burn my books as well!

He better count his lucky stars that maman was there or I would have strangled him! I breathed deeply and tried to calm down though it was obviously not working since the dark aura around me was scaring the hell out of everyone within a 100 metre radius.

Good, the last thing I want is people making more noise, but apparently someone didn't get the message because the next thing I heard was a guy screaming "EXTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEME!" on my right.

I reacted instinctively and punched him into the wall. He fell unconscious...for about 2 seconds. "THAT WAS AN EXTREME PUNCH! JOIN MY BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" I twitch in annoyance, out of all the people I could meet it had to be him "No! Now Leave. Me. ALONE!" "NO TO THE EXTREME!"

And that's how I met Ryohei. Well, off to sleep!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You're still here? Damn.

The next day we went to school only to find the diciplinary or, as I like to call them, the elvis commitee guys everywhere. Wait, this looks familiar, don't tell me-"There have been attacks on namimori students. " A deep (sexy) voice answers. Aaaaand here comes the pineapples.

"HIIEEEE! Hibari san!" Tsuna shrieked. "Yo" I throw him a peace sign (which he ignores T-T) "Hibari" reborn looked at him. "Infant" Hibari acknowledged. Then he spun around and hit shamal on the face. "Ow! What the hell?" "I felt a malicious intent" Shamal pouted. Oh God my eyes, THEY BURN!

"Oh, hello there, aren't you a cute one~" he stares at me. I knew he was a pedo. I shiver and edge closer to tsuna, while Hibari gives pedomal a warning glare and walks away. Then we here the school anthem playing from his phone making tsuna sweatdrop.

After a brief silence, Hibari turns to us. Oh no. "Sawada, your friend, sasagawa, has been attacked." Tsuna goes white and I look down. Poor ryohei... I shall avenge you!

To pineapple land!

**Chaos!**


	5. The strange dream

**WAIT! YOU SHALL NOT PASS! Before you start, I would like to say 2 things;**

**1) THANK YOU OTOMEMICHIEV FOR REVIEWING TO THE EXTREME!**

**2)To everyone who reads this story, I think you should know that I am making a new ark after they come back from the future. After the ark I will continue with the manga story line.**

**Thank you for listening, now you may pass. **

**Disclaimer- I own everything! *gets shot* I just wanted a change! *gets shot again* Fine, I own nothing! Are you happy now? *gets stabbed***

After Hibari told us about Ryohei, Tsuna rushed to the hospital while I stayed behind. I would have gone along with him but I want to use this chance to explore the town. And what better time to do it than when there is an escaped convict on the loose!

Anyway, I should start with the cake shops, that way I might meet Kyoko or Haru. We became really close and now all I had to do was meet Chrome to complete the circle.

Unfortunately, they were in none of the shops I went to so I had to explore the town without a guide. This ended up in me getting horribly, horribly lost and to make things worse, fate decided to be a bitch today and make it rain.

Oh look! An abandoned warehouse! This isn't suspicious at all so I should waltz in there like so many other people did only to get killed or worse. Lalalalala~

I kicked open the ware house door and stomped in. To hell with being cute! I'm wet, cold, tired and covered in mud so get lost! (Like I did)

I brushed the stray strands of blue hair off my face and sat down after shutting the door again. By now I was feeling really sleepy so I lied down and drifted off to ,well, sleep.

In my dream;

_I'm was in a dimly lit hallway with no windows. There are pictures on the wall of some people but their faces are shadowed so I can't see who they are but for some reason they look scary. _

_Right now I'm expecting that creepy piano music to start playing and, suprisingly, it did! Well almost, there was piano music but it wasn't creepy. It was peaceful and calming yet really, really sad and it seemed to be coming from a room at the end of the hallway. _

_I walked up to the door and stood there listening to the sad melody. After a while, I gathered all my courage and stepped inside the room. _

_Inside, the room was completely devoid of colour, black walls, a white floor and white curtains with swirling black designs covered the windows. In the middle of it all stood a grand piano with a girl playing it. _

_The piano and stool were black and the girl's dress was white to match the room. Actually, I would have thought that I had stepped into an old black and white movie if it wasn't for the girl herself. She had a peach coloured skin which was complimented by her long wavy golden hair that fell down in curls to her mid back._

_Even with her back turned to me I could see that she was beautiful, she looked to be about 15 or 14 years old though it was a bit hard to tell since I couldn't see her face. _

_Suddenly she stopped playing and stood up, she slowly turned and started walking towards me. I still couldn't see her face because her bangs were shadowing it. DAMN YOU SHADOWS! _

_I snapped out of my thoughts when she came to a halt a little in front of me. She motioned for me to come closer which I did, reluctantly. But still dream's can't hurt you, can they?_

_ (Chrystal-Actually, many people have died in their sleep for unknown reasons and who knows? It might have been because of a dream like this. Lily-Gee, thanks, I feel so much better now. Chrystal-You're welcome!)_

_When I got closer I finally saw her face and gasped. This was my sister! But how? And why was she here in this lonely room? My mind was jolted out of the series of questions when she started to speak. _

_"Lily," my sister, Rose, called me. You can tell that our Mom loved flowers. "Yes, nee chan?" I say uncertainly. "Good! You remember ," her serious expression turns into a relieved smile. _

_"Of course! How could I forget?" I cry indignantly. She smiles wider before going back to the serious expression. "Lily, I don't have much time so listen carefully. When you see the white snakes, do NOT go near them to their den, or-"_

_She was cut off when a bright light flashed around us. I heard her scream so I looked at her only to immediatly regret my choice. Where my sister once stood was now a corpse. _

_It's chest was bloodied and the skin was decaying. But the most horrifying thing was it's eyes. They were completely white and hollow, staring into my very soul. _

At that point I woke up, letting out a terrified scream. I didn't stop until I felt someone hugging me tightly. "Lily chan, wake up!" I forced myself to calm down slightly and took deep breaths.

I looked up at the worried face of tsuna who was holding me. "Ts-tsuna" I look around and see that I am in my room along with gokudera who was looking at me like I'm an UMA and yamamoto who shared the same worried look tsuna had. Reborn was standing on tsuna's shoulder looking amused. Bastard.

"Are you alright?" tsuna asked concerned. "Yes," theres no point in making them worried afterall. "But how did I get here?" "Gokudera found you asleep at a warehouse near his apartment so he called us and we took you back home."

Gokudera has an apartment? I thought he lived in tsuna's closet, meh. And isn't he next on the list? Though I guess that happens tommorow. Oh well, right now I need time to think about my dream.

"Tsuna nii, I'm fine, you can put me down now" "huh? Oh right, sorry" he flushed embarrassed. "It's ok. I need to have some rest so could you all please go out."

"A-ah right" tsuna and the rest of them walked outside. They were all pretty quiet except for gokudera saying "Keh, stupid brat" under his breath. They were probably just shocked that I was polite for once.

I lie down and think about my dream, what did she mean by 'white snakes' and what was with that room and hallway? Before I knew it I had fallen asleep again and this time it, thankfully, was dreamless.

**Toodles~**


	6. Entering kokuyo land

**Ohayo! I might have to update slower (well, slower than usual) because of school, so I'll try update whenever I can. Enjoy! (Or not)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! (How many times do I have to do this?)**

When I woke up the next morning I went to school like nothing had happened and because of the trouble going on everyone forgot about it too. (To my relief)

At school tsuna wasn't there because of training or something, I can't remember. Well you know the rest, bakadera gets bored, his phone battery runs out so he leaves and the teacher can't do shit.

I was feeling pretty bored too so I just followed his example, if Hibari catches me I'll probably die but I can just blame it on Reborn.

"Oi!, why are you following me brat?!" He looks angrily at me. "Shut up Bakadera, I'm here for the same reason you are, I'm bored." "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" He takes his dynamites out from nowhere.

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" Ah, deja vu. "Keh! Stalker brat!" He puts them away. I look at him increduously "This coming from YOU?" "WHAT?!" And back they come. WHERE does he keep them?

"Gokudera, you do realise that you're fighting with a five year old, right? Also, the five year old is winning, now that's just sad. " Gokudera sent me a death glare and was on the verge of seriously strangling me, "YOU-stop following me!"

"No can do~" no way in hell I'm missing out on the action.

Many arguements and death threaths later we finally arrived at the shopping district and I parted ways with Gokudera to get some ice cream (mmm...ice cream *starts drooling*) Meanwhile, gokudera encountered kakipi (also known as chikusa) and started fighting him.

Everything was pretty much the same as canon except for me eating ice cream in the background. Suddenly a wild tsuna appeared! Chikusa uses yoyo attack, gokudera uses block, Gokudera faints. Chikusa uses yoyo attack, yamamoto uses save, it's super effective. Chikusa retreats.

By then I had finished the ice cream (nooo!) and walked over to them where tsuna was beating himself up (not physically of course) about how gokudera got hurt because of him. "Then let's put a stop to this" I say all badass like.

Tsuna nodded and I smiled. The next morning me, bianchi, reborn, tsuna, gokudera and yamamoto made our way to kokuyo land. Tsuna didn't want me to come but after some persuading (death threaths) on my part, he let me. It didn't really matter since I would have gone anyway.

There is no way i'm going to miss seeing tsuna in his sexy hdwm form. I may be in a five year old's body (Be quiet you perverted people!) but I'm 14 dammit.

Ahem, moving on. When we got there bianchi broke down the gate with her poison cooking and we litterally just waltzed right into the the lion's den. Soon we encountered Ken and the fight was the same as canon, with me shouting random things like whack-a-mole to ken (those who have watched the dying will abridged series will understand, for those who don't go search it on youtube, it's funny as hell! Scratch that, funnier than hell, when was hell ever funny anyway?)

Getting off topic here, once we pulled them up we resumed walking, and then, out of nowhere at all, we decided to throw a picnic. Yeah, one moment the atmosphere was 'We are going to kick your ass mukuro!' and then '...right after lunch!' I've facepalmed in my old life and I'll do it again. Le facepalm~

After setting everything up we heard a horrible sound so everyone jumped to hide behind the table. Luckily I knew this was going to happen so I brought headphones for me and the others, meanwhile the M.M bitch started talking on and on about money making both me and Bianchi annoyed.

Bianchi jumped up from behind the table shouting about how love was more important than money and they started fighting each other ending in M.M being scarred for life. Not that I care, the bitch deserves that for slapping chrome in the future! She should die! Die! Muhahahaha!

**Well since Lily chan seems to be emmitting more killing intent than this story can handle I'll have to stop here. Yes, I know this chapter is short but because of the stupid exams it's a miracle that I was able to type even this much. **

**Sayonara!**


	7. Pedo birds (that sounds REALLY wrong)

**Yosh! New chapter! Sorry for the delay and to DEVIlishAngel00 and Bloodstainedfantasy. Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing desu! And thank you for your advice! I will try to make lily more involved in the story line and, to be honest, I was already planning on make her a fighter. Though that will happen only when the varia get here (oops! Spoiler), so please bear with me till then. About the chapters though, I might not be able to make them long because life is being a bitch to me, sorry. Thanks for helping me improve the story!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

After Bianchi defeated M.M we high fived each other. "Good job!" she smiled, "It was nothing." I guess having common interests, in this case hating M.M, really does bring people together

"I'm glad you defeated that greedy M.M girl, she was an annoyance." We turned around to look at an old man who had just magically appeared. Probably from the same dimension where gokudera and hibari keep their weapons. (No, I'm not going to let that go! It's witch craft I tell you! Witch craft!)

"Now, I think you should see this" he paused as the wall behind him turned into a moniter and showed a picture of Haru, Kyoko and Hana.

How the wall did that I don't know but in this world of phsychotic infants and mafia obsessed teenagers, I won't be suprised if the King of France got eaten by a fucking unicorn. (No offense to anyone living there, I just picked a random country)

*cough* anyway, by now the old pedo guy (great, another pedo) explained to us about how he has kyoko and haru as hostages and that he can kill them with those creepy grey skinned freaks if we disobey him.

Me and the others were really pissed off about this but we can't do anything or the girls go bye bye. "Okay, the first task is to beat up the tenth vongola boss, sawada tsunayoshi. Beat him until I see blood."

"WHAT?!" Everyone, with the exception of me, cried out shocked. They started panicking while I just looked at Bianchi expectantly, and sure enough she went forward and punched tsuna in a way so that blood came out of his mouth but he couldn't feel much pain. Skills of an assasin, I suppose.

"Okay, the first task is completed, now for the next one." Birds-no-pedo guy licked his lips creepily. If this guy didn't spell out stranger danger, nothing did.

"There's more?" Tsuna warily cried, "Oi! Don't push your luck creep!" Gokudera glared at him. "Well of course~ seeing the scared or shocked faces of innocent people-" he went on to tell us about his disturbing fetishes while everyone looked at him in disgust.

"Now, Sawada Tsunayoshi, " Birds's cane suddenly broke to reveal a sword. "Since I'm so nice, this will be the last task, you have to be stabbed with this." "WHAT?!" Gokudera shouted. "You bastard!"

"Now, now, if you aren't going to do it then I guess I'll just have to entertain myself with them." The freaks moved closer to the girls and their nails became longer.

Seriously?! How can the girls NOT see that?! I mean they might as well be dancing in front of them! Scratch that, they _are_ dancing in front of them, that is, if those creepy movements can be considered dancing.

"WAIT! DON'T HURT THEM! I-I'll do it!" Tsuna suddenly shouted and hesitantly took the sword. He slowly moved the sword up ready to stab himself ignoring the cries of disapproval from his friends.

Hold on, I don't see I-pin or pedomal anywhere. Aren't they supposed to help by now? Oh God! Did I screw up the timeline?! Theres freaking death poison in that blade! DAMN YOU ANIME FOR DOING THINGS AT THE LAST MOMENT!

Forget that! I need to stall. "Wait!" Everyone looks at me, "Before you do this I need to tell something very important to birds!"

"Hmph, what?" Birds looked at me, obviously not pleased that I disturbed his little 'playtime'. What should I say?! What should I say?! Ah! (Imaginary lightbulb appears over my head)

"If your name is birds, and you control birds, then does that mean you control yourself? Then who controls the birds? Is it the twins? But you are one of mukuro's henchmen so you are controlled by him and not yourself so that goes against the first statement. And if the twins are _your_ henchmen, and you are _mukuro's_ henchman, does that make them henchmen^2? Going back to the first statement, you openly said that you control birds, meaning yourself, and therefore denied being controlled by mukuro, which means", le dramatic pause,

"You are a traitor!"

Everyone looks at me with crickets chirping in the background "...what?"

"Enough nonsense!" Birds shouted, "stab yourself now!" Tsuna closed his eyes and was about to do it when we heard some noises from the screen. Adult I-pin, adult lambo and shamal had just arrived and defeated the freaks. About time they got there!

By now birds was trying to negotiate with us to settle things peacefully. Haha! No. Gokudera went forward and knocked him out with one hit. That was too merciful if you ask me, the bastard deserves more that that. But, then again, no-one ever asks me. *goes into emo corner*

**Really sorry for the delay but my parents didn't allow me to use the laptop until the exams were over. T-T**

**Chrystal out!**


End file.
